The present invention relates to a method for producing stator coil windings of motors.
High efficiency and high quality are required for recent motors, which induces an urgent need to make improvements in the production of windings of stators.
Related prior art will be depicted hereinbelow.
FIG. 17 shows a conventional flyer-type winding machine for a stator, in which reference numerals represent, respectively: 1 a rotating flyer; 2 a nozzle attached at an end of the flyer; 3 a winding frame; 4 a coil insertion jig; 5 a wire; 6 a bobbin pack; 7 a wire path; 8 a motor for driving the flyer; 9 a turntable; 10 the coil insertion jig at an insertion position; 11 a coil insertion device; and 12 a core retainer.
Referring further to FIG. 18, reference numerals are, respectively: 13 a timing pulley mounted to the driving motor 8; 14 a timing pulley mounted to the flyer 1; 15 a timing belt for transmitting the rotation of the timing pulleys 13, 14; 16 a loop-shaped blade composed of a plurality of blade elements 16a; and 17 a loop-shaped wedge guide in touch with the blade 16 and which is composed of a plurality of wedge guide elements 17a. The blade element 16a and wedge guide element 17a are shown in FIGS. 34-36. Reference numeral 302 denotes a wedge located between the wedge guide elements 17a.
A winding operation of the flyer-type winding machine in the above constitution will be described together with an operation to move a coil to the coil insertion jig 4.
Reference numerals 18 and 19 in FIG. 19 indicate a fixed winding frame which is a part of the winding frame 3 so constructed as to be projectable into the coil insertion jig 4 with a small gap, and a movable winding frame pairing with the fixed winding frame 18, respectively. In the first place, as shown in FIGS. 19 and 20, a first stage of the winding frame 3, constituted in a plurality of stages, projects into the coil insertion jig 4, and the flyer 1 rotates about the outer periphery of the winding frame 3. A wire 5 sent out from the nozzle 2 is wound a predetermined number of times at the first stage of the winding frame 3. Thereafter, the winding frame 3 descends as shown in FIGS. 21 and 22, to wind the wire 5 a predetermined number of times to a second stage of the winding frame 3. After the winding operation is repeated for a plurality of stages as in FIGS. 23 and 24, the flyer 1 stops and the wound coil is moved to the blade 16 and wedge guide 17 of the coil insertion jig 4 by a raking jig 20, when the winding frame 3 moves up, completing a winding of a first pole as is clearly shown in FIGS. 25 and 26. In a next step of FIG. 27, the coil insertion jig 4 rotates to accomplish a winding of a second pole similarly to the winding of the first pole. FIG. 28 illustrates a state when windings of a plurality of poles are completed.
After a stator core 300 of FIGS. 39 and 40 with an insulating paper 301 inserted into a slot 300a of the stator core 300 is placed on the blade 16 and the wedge guide 17 by the core retainer 12 as shown in FIG. 37, the windings of the coil insertion jig 4 are set in the stator core 300 as shown in FIG. 38 to form a stator coil of FIG. 41.
In the above-described conventional arrangement, a wire 101 continuing from a final stage of the first pole to a first stage of the second pole always intersects coils 102 and 103 wound at a second stage of the second pole and thereafter. As a result, an excessive load is disadvantageously applied to the wire when the crossing wires are in touch with each other. Moreover, the wire 5 is twisted every time the flyer 1 rotates in the outer periphery of the winding frame 3 in FIG. 30, whereby an unwelcome excessive load is impressed to the wire 5.